Fi's Dream
by Agent Beetle
Summary: as she sleeps in the master sword Fi is not in darkness. even she who cannot understand the human spirit dreams. Not my best piece of writing but focus more on the idea


**I don't think this is my best piece of writing for I couldn't get Fi's character down just right. However when you read this think more of the idea. Of what Fi would dream of and what she would do. In all too many fanfic, though I love some of them, Fi is in torture or sadness in her sleep. I wanted to make something uplifting. She was a great character I didn't want her to suffer like that for eternity.**

_Hylia… Link… _

_Link… we did it… Link…_

"HIAY!" echoed throughout the silence.

_Link? No… the probably is 5% of Link… being here... in my… unconscious state of mind… but maybe_

"HU HE HEY!" came again, closer.

_I'm unconscious there can't be anyone here _

"UHA!" even closer.

_Am-am I dreaming_

"GAA!" it sounded like he was hurt. Suddenly I saw Link fall back.

_Link!_

He got up and ran away. He didn't hear me.

I looked down. I was in the master sword and I was stuck in my pedestal. I couldn't move.

He fell back again. Demise came into eyesight. He swung his sword down on Link, but he rolled out of the way.

_Link take me with me you can win. Please free me._

Again he didn't hear. He got up and I saw. He had another sword, but he can't defeat Demise with any other sword than me.

He leaped into the air and attacked Demise. He blocked and swung horizontally. Link tried to block with his sword, but it shattered from the blow.

Link was unarmed.

_Link take me in hand. Wield me. Please save yourself._

Demise lifted his sword for the final strike.

_Link hear me. Please!_

I started to wiggle from my pedestal as Demise let his sword fall on Link. I broke free and flew into Link's hand just in time to save his life.

Surprised Link stared at me. Quickly he jumped out of the way of another attack. He stabbed him in the side. He flew back. Link once again leaped into the air. He came down on top of Demise with me through his chest.

Link stood and looked at the sword in his hand. I popped out.

"_Good work Master you have defeated Demise once again, but I have a question" _I said, "Master, am I dreaming"

Link smiled and nodded.

"Since I realize I'm dreaming does not that mean I can control what I dream?"

Link nodded again.

"Then I choose to make it light." I yelled confidently, but nothing happened.

"Don't say it Fi think it, imagine it." Link instructed me.

I closed my eyes and thought about what the place would look like with light. When I opened them it looked exactly the same. I closed them again and summoned bokoblins so Link and I could beast them in battle. The next second I hear their shrill voices cut through the silence. I disappear into my sword. The battle was short. A few blocks and three swipes of me and Link had won. It was just like old times.

Next I imagined us to in Lanayru desert. I looked at all the rusted robots. It was a sad sight was always. Finally I did something I made wanted to do. Link hit the timeshift stone, a very big one. The whole desert was a glow with life. The robots came to life and started doing their jobs. "Stop all of you there is no more need to mine the timeshift stone. You are alive. I have saved you from being deactivated. You can do more than just mine. Enjoy your activation." The robots looked around confused. To them they had been working like they always have been. They didn't know they had been turned off for many years. I did not dismay. It was good for them. To think nothing unusual has happened and life continues on as normal.

I looked up. Some of the robots held propellers on their heads and flew through the sky. They reminded me of the robot that assisted link and I in Hylia's quest, scrapper. I longed to see the machines' and hear his cherry voice. Well this was my dream. I closed my eyes and imagined the robot. I opened my eyes to see the same picture I envisioned. Scrapper went to Link calling him by his nickname master shortpants. He turned to me and buzzed over.

"MISTERIS FI!" he screamed happily. "Anything you need me to lift!"

"No scrapper nothing to lift. I'm just enjoying your presence."

"Oh then may I ask a question mistress Fi?"

"Certainly."

"Why do does other robots look like me?"

"They are of the same make from Lanayru the thunder dragon. Scrapper these robots are the same robots as you."

"What are they all doing?"

"Mining a special rock called the timeshift stone. It sets back time."

"Interesting. I don't think I will help them. I would much rather help you lifting things into the sky"

"This is most pleasing. I do enjoy your aid"

With that he buzzed off to try and converse with other mechanisms.

It was good seeing all things right in the desert. If I am to wait here for such time asleep until my services are needed to save Hylia again then I think I will be fine. I will go to out the lands and make right what was not in my power before. I will fight all evil with Link and all my friends by my side. What a lovely dream. I wish it could last forever.


End file.
